Live and Learn
"Live and Learn" is the main theme song of Sonic Adventure 2 by Crush 40. It also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl as one of the songs in Green Hill Zone, as well as in the "Sonic Joins The Brawl" video. The song is generally associated with Super Shadow, as it plays when he powers up in Sonic Adventure 2 and briefly in instrumental form in Shadow the Hedgehog. It also plays in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing in Seaside Hill. It appears in Sonic Generations in the battle against Shadow, when Sonic uses the Energy Cores to attack Shadow, but it just plays for 40 seconds. Lyrics Can you feel life movin' through your mind Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine Oooh, you try and try to ignore! Yeah! But you can hardly swallow Your fears and pain When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whooooa, yeah! Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh! But you can't save your sorrow You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Hey, whoa, whoa Oh yeeah! (Guitar Solo Part 1) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Guitar Solo Part 2) There's a face searching far, so far and wide There's a place where you dream you'd never find Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay '' ''Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Connection to Boss/Characters *''Can you feel life, movin' through your mind-''Sonic and Shadow fighting to save all of the lives on New Earth. *''Looks like it came back for more'' - The Biolizard coming for a second round after being defeated by Shadow. *''Can you feel time, slipping down your spine'' - Sonic and Shadow have limited time to prevent the ark from falling. *''From the works of yesterday'' - Professor Gerald's creations. *''When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you came'' - If you run out of rings in the boss fight, then you have to start the fight over. Category:Theme songs